Arthur Lost Episode: Arthur's Suicide
Introduction Hi! XxKant99xX here again to bring you my next Creepypasta. Now, I did say in the comments that I was going to do one about BobbyIsPoopy, but I could not get the starting right, and it just didn't work out. I wasn't really a fan of Arthur, but after the incident I hate Arthur now! I rushed this a bit due to my schedule, but hopefully you won't hate too much. So, I bring you... Arthur's Suicide! So, without further ado, let the Pasta begin! The Story I was with my brother and I was bored. So, he made me watch Arthur and I said "Do I have to?" He said "You Must!" It was boring and when the Theme song came up it was normal, but I saw this image flash quickly and I could barely make out what it was. Because we used to love Arthur as kids, the good thing it is still on TV. But we never got see the new episodes, because we got to new things like Dora the Explorer, Spongebob and Thomas the Tank Engine. I asked my brother if he saw it and he said "No, are you having hallucinations?" I said "NO, THIS IS SERIOUS!" I continued to watch it and the title screen was grey scale and the title said Arthur's Suicide. The Episode It was a sunny day. Arthur and Francine were practicing for a baseball tournament. Then Muffy was hanging out with Binky. After that the episode skiped to the next day. It wasn't very pleasant, because Binky was murdering people with a knife. Muffy was dead, Sue-ellen was dead and allot more were killed. My brother left the room crying. The students entered the class, this is one of the most horrible parts, there was a very loud scream and I was really scared when that happened. Everyone was shocked to find a dead child, he was naked and his guts were ripped out and he even had his eyes stolen. Then the Police came to investigate the scene of the murder. After that the episode skipped to Arthur playing in his baseball tournament. The scene was weird as everyone had bleeding eyes. Arthur was batting while the bowler threw the ball straight at him. He got three strikes and he got striked out. It skipped to the end of the match were he tried to catch the ball. The batter scored a home run and the score was 18-0. The Elwood City Team blamed everything on Arthur. When Arthur got home the scene was a flashback of all that had happened, then he heard voices saying "Do it Arthur it was all your fault kill yourself!" The final frame was Arthur lying on his bed dead with blood dripping out of his heart. Then, I turned off the TV. Epilogue I turned the TV back on and there was a message saying "This is your Future..." After that I got really scared and Contacted PBS kids to warn them about the episode. They said "How could this be possible? I don't know who made this episode, but it definitely wasn't us." A few weeks later they replied "We still haven't found the maker of this episode, but we're sure it's the same maker as Squidward's Suicide." At that time I checked on my brother he was still crying and he said I never want to watch Arthur again! So I said "Same as me, but it shouldn't happen again." Well, this is the end of my story and I have nothing else to say. And since up to 2014, I never watched all the episodes of Arthur again. So, the next time you come across this episode, don't watch it! Watch other things, it's for you own good chapter 2 coming soon Category:Suicide